Story of My Life
by 09PaymoN09
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is just a boy attending to Konoha High School until something, A BIG something happens... M for swearing and gore


" I'm royally fucked up." This was my only thought as I was looking out of the window, searching for something that I never seem to find. A cig was hanging from my mouth as I occasionally took a drag or two from it. It wasn't exactly legal for me to smoke, but as so many other things, I just didn't give a shit about the law. No Pity For a Coward by Suicide Silence was screaming from the speakers at my PC. My room was simple, but I liked it the way it was, maybe a little bit more posters on the wall would give it more character. It was painted a faint green with black lines around the corners. At the far end of the room was the window I was looking out of. To the right of the door were two wardrobes next to each other. Between the wardrobes and the window were my PC and my sound system. To the left of the door were my guitar, and my basketball. After these was my average bed. I guess I should tell you who I am now right? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 17 years old. I guess I'm an asshole, because I can't get a girl for more than a month. The worst thing is, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I get them gifts, go on dates with them, and bring flowers and all that bullshit. The only thing I can think of that is getting them to run away from me is the way I dress and my musical style. I have blond hair, it's very short on the sides and it's reasonably longer at the top and back to form a "faux-Mohawk". Yea that's what they call it I think. I usually dress in dark clothes with a band T- shirt or sweater. From these you can guess what music is my favorite. That's right I'm a diehard rocker 'till the day I die. My favorite bands are Avenged Sevenfold, Asking Alexandria, Suicide Silence, Of Mice and Men, Falling in Reverse, Eskimo Cowboys and Bring Me The Horizon. I go to Konoha High School and I'm in my third year of the five. I'm almost a chain-smoker and I can drink my share too. Most of my class doesn't like me or outright hate me for a thing I don't know about. I often get in trouble with the teachers too because I'm often late to class because I always go out for a smoke. Yuhi Kurenai is the only one who gives detention about it, but I just don't care about the punishment. I once stayed in school for the break and my hands were shaking because of the withdrawal of my darling cigs. "You know you shouldn't smoke the filter of the cigarette Naruto." I was shocked out of my thoughts by Shikamaru, one of my best friends of the few. He too was a "thug" as I keep hearing from other "respectable" people. From the villager's view, everybody who's associated with me is bad news. I don't know and don't care why. I used to give a fuck about 4 years ago but then That happened and I just simply gave up trying. "Of course Shika. I was just lost in thought." I said. I was a little annoyed because I was the one who got him addicted to these death sticks. "Anyways, I'm going to make some drinks. Want somethin'?" He was just getting up as he spoke, with the intent to raid my little bar as now I knew. "A whiskey-coke in a tall glass for now." With that said, I took out a new cigarette out of my case. It was made of iron, a picture of a fox with a bottle of sake in one of its paws. As Shikamaru was out, I was allowed to return to my thoughts. Last week the principal told us that a new student is going to arrive on next Friday. She also told us it was a girl and we better keep our hands to ourselves. Tch, not like it will be hard. Lee only thinks of training, Shino is Shino, Shikamaru has Temari, and Sasuke is a gay little only problem would be Kiba but that could be easily solved. I'm not even trying with girls for a while after my last breakup. The old hag has little to worry about. There is a possibility that Karin will try to chat her up though… "Here's your drink Naruto. Savor it while it lasts. The whiskey bottle is almost empty." I chuckled at that, even if a little sadly. I knew there was little of my favorite beverage. I just had to go to the corner shop at the end of the street, but I was too lazy now. I was enjoying just lazing around a little bit, not a single worry in the world, just my depressing thoughts. As I sat there in the window, I saw my neighbor going to the backyard, into the little house he set up for himself there. Going to drink himself stupid again. *Sigh* I just can't get a break. Every time he gets drunk, he opens his safe and gets his magnum out. He shoots everything in sight, thus the reason why are holes in my wall. I try to fix them, but with limited money for equipment, it gets really hard. Again sighing, I got up from the window, knowing it wouldn't be safe in some minutes. Grabbing my guitar from the corner and putting my empty glass on my table, I sat on the bed and started just strumming some notes. After some minutes I changed the tunes, and Shika quickly caught up to my idea. As I continued playing my baby, he stood up and went to the corner I just grabbed my guitar from. He found a stand and got his microphone from his bag. When he set them up, he started to sing. It was little known, but some of us formed a band with two guitarist, a drummer and two singers. Shika was the lead singer and he did some high growls too. Gaara was the drummer, while his sister and Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari played the bass. I played guitar and sung the low growls and some clean parts too. The others weren't in town now, so we just sang all the way into the night. This went on until midnight when my phone rang. As I looked at it, I saw it was Gaara. Wondering what was going on, I picked it up and Gaara was screaming the instant I spoke into it. Now that scared me. Gaara doesn't scream. Period. Never. "Naruto! Get yourself and Shikamaru here this instant!" "Alright! Calm down. Where are you?" "I'm at the hospital. If you're not here in 10 minutes I'M going to kill you!" "What the FUCK happened?" I saw myself as the protector of our circle and I swore they won't be harmed. Now, as it sounds, somebody was seriously injured and I wasn't there to help. I broke just a little more on the inside, but there wasn't time for that. I told Shika to get his jacket on and to follow me with his car. He just nodded, hearing the conversation on the phone. I ran outside, getting on my bike and speeding towards the hospital as fast as I could, not caring about traffic. Glancing back, I saw the lazy bum doing it too but it was a "little" harder with his 4x4. Fuckin' rich asshole. I smiled just for a moment. Shikamaru came from a wealthy family but he was the last one. All the others were killed by a gas leak when he was 4. Fortunately he came out alright, if that's the right word to describe that he saw his family, his blood burning to death right before his eyes. I remember helping him after his daily nightmares after the incident. He is my oldest friend. We were just toddlers when we met each other and we kept in touch ever since that. When I shook myself out of my thoughts, I saw the hospital was just a block away. When we got there, we ran in and saw Gaara with blood all over him. He ran to me and tried to crush me to death with his hug as we collided. "What had happened Gaara?" I asked, suddenly seeing every one of my friends dead before my eyes. I shook away those pictures when I heard him speak. "T-Temari.." He was clearly sobbing into my shoulder now. "Kankuro was d-drunk." …. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Now I knew everything. Kankuro was Gaaras and older brother, and he was an addict with drinking issues. Temari was the oldest of the three. When Kankuro was stoned and he drinks, he becomes aggressive. There were times where I let him go with a broken bone or a cut somewhere on his body with countless bruises, but he just couldn't learn. Last time I promised I would kill him if he hurt them again. This was his last shot. Shikamaru was quietly sheeting beside me and I knew I had competition on who's going to cut up his stomach. I knew if it were me, it would be easier on the little shit Gaara has as a brother. Shikamaru will torture him slowly and he will make sure his death will be painful.


End file.
